


Double Booking

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, Transgender Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Elias invites Peter to share his Archivist with him.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Double Booking

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.
> 
> This fic uses the terms "cunt" and "cock" for trans male anatomy. Written for the kink meme.
> 
> Thanks to dramatispersonae for the title!

“Think we can both fit in his cunt at once?” Jon freezes at Peter’s words, suddenly very afraid. Elias keeps bouncing Jon on his cock at a leisurely pace, humming as if he’s actually considering it. “Come on, it’s not like he’ll tear. He’s got those Archivist healing powers, didn’t you say that?”

“All right,” Elias says casually. Jon digs his fingers into Elias’ shoulders and presses his face into his chest, as if that will protect Jon. When he’d agreed to let Elias and Peter share him, Jon had figured they would take turns. Jon has seen Peter’s cock, and it is, to put it frankly, monstrous. There’s no way that thing will fit inside Jon alongside Elias, who is hardly diminutive himself. Elias takes Jon gently by the chin, lifting his head up so their eyes meet. His smile is calm and cruel as he speaks.

“What do you think, Jon? Would you like both Peter and me to fill up your cunt at the same time?” Elias brings his free hand down to roll Jon’s cock between his knuckles, so instead of a denial, Jon lets out a whine.

“Sounds like he would,” Peter says.

“N-no!” Jon manages to get out, though Elias is still kneading at his cock and the shivers of pleasure it’s sending through Jon have him unconsciously grinding down into Elias’ lap. “Too much, I don’t think I can take it.” Elias’ smile grows wider and meaner as Jon begs.

“I’m not sure you can myself,” Elias says, “but I would very much like to find out for certain.” Jon makes a panicked noise and jumps in Elias’ lap as Peter’s fingers brush over his already-stretched hole, but Elias moves his hands to Jon’s shoulders to hold him down. Jon can do nothing but pant and moan as Peter’s finger slips into him shockingly easily. Surprisingly, it’s not painful, but with Peter impatiently prodding at his entrance with a second finger, Jon thinks it’s unlikely to stay that way for long.

“There you go,” Peter says, “took it wonderfully. See, you’ll be all right.” His words are far from comforting. Jon starts to tear up from the strain when a second finger enters him. It hasn’t been nearly enough time for him to even get used to the first one, not that he’s sure that would even be possible. The damnable thing is that it still feels good, the fullness inside him, but he can tell it’s just on the edge of pain. Still, Jon is as wet as ever, and Peter’s fingers slide almost easily as he thrusts them a few times. Elias makes a soft, contented sound at the stimulation.

Jon whimpers and blinks back tears as Peter continues to finger him, a third finger joining the first two in little time. It does hurt now, a dull ache with an inexplicable ecstasy behind it. Jon whispers little pleas almost unconsciously, _no,_ and _please,_ and _too much_. Of course, he’s ignored. Jon is trembling and on the verge of tears when he hears Elias speak again.

“I think that should do,” he says. “I’m sure we’re all getting a bit impatient.”

Peter scoffs. “More like you are,” he says, withdrawing his fingers. Jon starts to panic in earnest.

“Wait,” he pleads, to no effect.

“You need to relax, Jon,” Elias says. “It will hurt if you stay so tense.” Jon knows that, but he thinks it’s literally impossible for him to relax as he feels Peter’s cock nudge at his entrance. Jon’s rapid breathing quickly turns to sobbing when Peter forces the head of his cock into Jon.

“Stop!” Jon exclaims, almost instinctually. “Please, it hurts.” It does, Peter’s cock is much bigger than his fingers and Jon is stretched far beyond his limits. Peter does not stop, just keeps working his way into Jon in harsh little thrusts, getting a bit further each time. Jon sobs into Elias’ chest as Elias murmurs praise to him, telling him how well he’s taking it, how good he looks like this. Peter stills once he’s fully seated in Jon, letting out a deep breath. It’s _so_ much, Jon is _so_ full. He can’t possibly handle actually being _fucked_ like this. Elias brushes sweaty strands of hair out of Jon’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Lovely, Jon,” he says, “you’re doing so well.” Jon looks up at Elias, his eyes blurred with tears.

“Elias, please,” he says quietly, his voice shaking, “I can’t do this.” Elias smiles wickedly in response, his eyes sharp and cold.

“You can, Jon.” And then they move. Jon nearly screams, it’s so much. He’s fuller than he’s ever been before and it hurts, deeply, yet there’s an almost unearthly sort of pleasure to it as well. It’s completely overwhelming. Jon tries to beg, tries to tell them to stop, that it hurts, that he can’t, he _can’t,_ but his words quickly devolve into incoherence. All he can do is sob and let out helpless little noises as he’s fucked. Peter and Elias’ rhythm is brutal, not giving Jon even a moment’s respite. Despite the pain, it’s not long at all before Jon comes, shaking and moaning. Peter and Elias keep fucking him through it, and if Jon didn’t know Elias so well, he’d wonder if either of them even noticed his orgasm.

It seems to go on forever, Jon trapped between the two other men as they use him. The onslaught is so much Jon can think of nothing else, unable to even distinguish between the pain and the pleasure. He whines and moans and cries and tries his hardest to beg, though for what, he doesn’t know. Peter surprises Jon at one point by bringing a hand down to Jon’s cock and making him come again. Elias exchanges Peter’s hand for his own in the aftermath to overstimulate Jon even more. Peter and Elias share sloppy kisses over Jon’s shoulder. By the time they’re finished, Jon is barely even conscious, hardly cognizant of both of them coming inside him. Jon feels empty, almost bereft, once they pull out, laying Jon on his back with Peter on one side of him and Elias on the other. He doesn’t manage to stay awake for long after that, only distantly aware of Elias’ hand gently carding through his hair and Peter’s roughly groping at him. Jon just closes his eyes and lets exhaustion take him.


End file.
